Memory devices are frequently provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits and/or external removable devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory, including random-access memory (RAM), static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others, may require a source of applied power to maintain its data. Non-volatile memory, by contrast, can retain its stored data even when not externally powered. Non-volatile memory is available in a wide variety of technologies, including flash memory (e.g., NAND and NOR) phase change memory (PCM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), and magnetic random access memory (MRAM), among others.
Different types of memory devices experience different operating characteristics that require different approaches to memory management. For example, memory cells in a flash memory device can only endure a limited number of program and erase operations before the reliability of the memory cells is reduced (e.g., due to a dielectric breakdown causing threshold voltage drift beyond recoverable levels). It may therefore be desirable to track the number of erase and write cycles for memory locations of a non-volatile memory device, together with many other statistics corresponding to the operation of the memory (e.g., occurrence of errors, disturb events, etc.). The amount of storage space required to track multiple statistics for numerous memory locations in a memory device can present a design challenge, as very granular information (e.g., corresponding to the cell and/or page level) for a large memory array can require a significant amount of memory to be set aside for the storage of memory management information.